Mates
by BlackTearsOnSnow
Summary: This is the Inuyasha story I wrote! It has no Kikyo and Inuyasha only Inyasha and Kagome! Inuyasha and Kagome foever! and Sango and Miroku! Plue Sesshomaru has a mate named Iris I made her so deal with it! LOL Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was 6am, Kagome was ready to take on the new school year as a senior in high school. She moved to the shrine over the summer with her Mother, Souta (Kagome's brother) and gramps. She attending Jewel High, populated with students such as Demons, Half Demons, Monks, Demon slayers and Priests/Priestesses. "Great no normal people" Kagome sighed looking at her new school uniform. (look at the picture on top to lazy) "Kagome your going to be late hurry up dear!" Kagome's mom shouted at her teenage daughter to come down. "Coming Mom!" Kagome replied running down the wooden staircase. Souta used to walk with her to school but he got their mom to homeschool him, in his old school kids picked on him and , beat him up. From then on he was being homeschooled. Kagome ran into the kitchen, grabbed a poptart, kissed her mom goodbye and ran out the door shoes in hand. "Good luck on your first day honey!" Her mom yelled after her. Kagome waved over her shoulder bye. Kagome ran down the endless stairs ,hopped into her bug and drove off to her new school.

Kagome put in her mixed tape her friends made her for a going away present. It had all her favorite songs from Pink to Lady Gaga. Kagome looked in her rear view mirror and saw a red Porsche speeding up behind her in the driver seat was a good looking teenage boy with long sliver hair and sliver dog ears. He had amazing gold eyes and perfectly white small fangs. 'He is gorgeous!' Kagome thought and watched as the guy sped beside her, he look over at her. Their eyes met and within them something happen that changed everything. Their gaze finally broke when a dark purple car beeped its horn at them. The silver haired boy looked away from her and to the car behind he rolled down his window and shot the finger at him. Kagome looked at the car to and saw a boy and a girl laughing. The boy had black short hair pulled back into a ponytail he had dark eyes and handsome features. The girl beside him had dark brown hair and light brown eyes she also was very beautiful. The boy and girl in the car were holding hands, the were a couple she assumed. 'Gosh these people are so good looking! I sure as hell won't fit in' Kagome thought to herself. The three obviously knew each other and were friends. Kagome looked back at the boy in the car next to her he had a humored look in his eyes. He looked back at her and smirked. She blushed. They all drove on to the school and parked. Kagome was parked in between The red car and purple one, the drivers got out and greeted each other laughing, she watched them until she heard a knock on her window. "Oh right" She said and got her bag. She got out her car and locked it.

"Hey my name is Sango! What's yours?" Sango asked in a friendly voice.

"My names Kagome!" Kagome replied By this time the boys had turned their attention to Kagome and Sango.

"Hey Kagome, I'm Inuyasha" Inuyasha said with a grin

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered his name. 'It's the perfect name for him' She thought to herself. Kagome didn't know why but she already felt connected to Inuyasha even though they had never met. When Kagome realized everybody was looking at her she blushed she was so lost in his eyes..

"Okay... so I'm Miroku" Miroku said

"What? Oh yeah hi" Kagome said with the blushed still lingering on her face. It took an effort for her to rip her gaze from Inuyasha's golden gaze. He looked away at the same time blushing. 'What was wrong with him why was he acting like this? He never acted like this! But it was Kagome's warm chocolate gaze that made him soften. She was like the missing piece to him. Is this what its like to find your mate? Wait! Mate! Inuyasha get your mind straight you just met her! But then again this was how his older brother described it. Sesshomaru met Iris and he said he felt complete around her. She is also a demon so she felt the same but what was it like for a human...hmm" Inuyasha gaze found Kagome and her raven flowing in the slight breeze. "Inuyasha Inuyasha" Miroku dragged Inuyasha back to the real world. "Oh what?!" Inuyasha said stunned when he found everybody looking at him. "What are you all looking at!?" he shouted blushing. Sango and Miroku looked at each other and laughed. The two were still laughing when they got to there locker. Sango's and Miroku's were right next to each other ,down the hall form Kagome's and Inuyasha's. Kagome was stunned to find that Inuyasha's locker was right next to hers and yet she was happy that everyday she would be able to see those golden eyes. Kagome talked all about her old school to Inuyasha and so on. The two had all there classes together! It was un real! They had 5thand 7th with Sango and Miroku. The two enjoyed each others company and they connected so quick and easy it was like breathing being with each together. 'I feel so connected to Inuyasha and its only been a day! We fit together like pieces of a puzzle! I feel so complete around him! I've never felt this way towards anyone! Wait! If I remember right these are the symptoms of meeting your mate for a demon and the human would feel the same way! OMG! WHAT IF I'M HIM MATE! OMG! OMG! AM I READY FOR THIS! Calm Kagome! Breath! If we are mates then so be it! I mean it would come easy being his mate so its okay.' Kagome thought to herself now looking at her soon to be mate. Kagome started giggling with glee as she thought of how it would be to be his mate. Inuyasha looked at her with his famous grin she had learned to love so much. The day went by. Kagome and Inuyasha talked and laughed together. The end of the day neared and the four friends headed to their cars talking about how gas is to much and its annoying. " Hey Kagome why don't you and Inuyasha carpool together? You to seem to get along great!" Sango said with a big evil smile. Sango knew that Inuyasha had a thing for Kagome it was easy tell and it was also super easy to see that Kagome was crushing on Inuyasha hard! Even though they had just met they acted like they have known each other forever.

"Umm.. I don't know is that okay with you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked blushing slightly

"Yea I guess it won't be such a bother" Inuyasha grumbled sounding annoyed and like it was a big deal. Inuyasha really didn't mind at all he was actually happy.

"Great so tomorrow you'll pick me up at 6am" Kagome asked with a smile she saw right through his little act

"Yeah Yeah Whatever woman" Inuyasha said and the four friends said goodbye and headed back to there own houses. Inuyasha was determined to get home he wanted to ask Sesshomaru and Iris about what had happened.

To Kagome

Kagome played the mixed tape and drove home happy with the days events. She finally pulled into the drive way and walked up those long steep stairs. She got into the house. "Hey Mom I'm home!" Kagome yelled and took off her shoes. "Kagome! How was your first day? Did you make any friends?" Her mother asked. "Yes I had the best day ever!" Kagome exclaimed "Well I'm glad tell me all about it" Her mom said leading Kagome to the couch so they could talk. Kagome told her mom everything even the mate part.

To Inuyasha

Inuyasha rushed home, parked his car and ran inside to talk to his brother and his mate. Inuyasha walked in and saw a black tale swaying back and forth on the couch. "Ah! That's gross! Get your tongue out of Iris's throat! I need to talk of the both of you its important! Like Mate Important!" Inuyasha exclaimed That got both of their attention. "Ah! Inuyasha! Your not suppose to be home! Wait! Mate! Sesshomaru! Get Up we Need to help him" Iris exclaimed embarrassed but alert. Iris was the best she always understood and she was like a mother to Inuyasha. Iris pulled up her bra strap and put her shirt back on. Inuyasha heard a groan come from the couch the Sesshomaru came up with an annoyed look. Inuyasha laughed at his brother. Sesshomaru didn't bother to put his shirt on instead he motioned his brother to sit on the couch so they could talk. Iris shot him a look then claimed off her mate. Iris had long black hair that reached her waist with beautiful purple eyes and had to silver cat hears on the top of her head. She had a small figure and she was beautiful features. Inuyasha understood why Sesshomaru loved her. Iris then snuggled back into Sesshomaru's arms when they sat up.

"So Who is she? How do you know? What are you feeling? What's her name? When can we meet her?" Iris took a deep breath after talking so much. She still hasn't recovered from the lack of air kissing caused. Sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder and laughed.

"That's why I love you darling" Sesshomaru said and leaned in and kissed her. They broke the kiss shortly after. Sesshomaru only acted like this to Iris and it was just lately that he'd shown it in front of Inuyasha.

Yup that's the end of this chapter! I will try and update soon! Hope you liked it! Yes I did make up Iris! I don't like Rin and Sesshomaru because she seemed more like a daughter to him to me but yea so I made up Iris. Yeah I know Sesshomaru is a little OOC but hey I don't care! They all are a little. So yea! Comment and tell me what you think!


	2. Blush-A-Thon!

Inuyasha still found it a little bit weird but he was getting used to it. They turned back to a uncomfortable Inuyasha. They looked at each other and sighed. Sesshomaru gave him the look of don't-get-her-started. Inuyasha finally relaxed and Iris sighed in relief. Iris hated when people are uncomfortable it made her feel bad. "So ya going to explain or are you going to us wait here all day. You know we have things to do." Sesshomaru teased

"Gross!" Inuyasha said and made a face

" I was talking about making dinner! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Sesshomaru teased and laugh at his brothers face. Iris slammed Sesshomaru's chest lightly and shook her head at him. Sesshomaru just smirked.

"To late it just rolled into it" Inuyasha teased back. Both brothers snickered and Iris shot them a glare, Inuyasha held his hands up like he did nothing wrong.

"So, Are you going to tell us or not!" Iris asked with a smile on her face.

"Right" Inuyasha said and he straitened up. Inuyasha told them all about what happened and how he was feeling well some he was forced to tell and others he explained will no restraint. The story took about two hours.

" That's how it happened" He yawned "Can we eat? Why didn't you make dinner already" Asked the young demon.

"Well those are the signs of finding your mate. You need to tell her." Iris said yawning as well

"WHAT! I COULD NEVER SAY THAT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR RIGHT MIND TUNA BREATH! Inuyasha shouted at the small Cat demon. Sesshomaru got mad.

"So are you actually saying your to weak to tell her half demon" Sesshomaru asked with a mean tone that was nice just a second ago. Inuyasha got angry but knew Sesshomaru was defending his mate.

"No! I'm not weak! I'm strong enough to take you on jerk face" Inuyasha snarled

"You maybe strong but you can't kill me! Also if you weren't so stubborn and hard headed then you would do it! Your weak in mind as well brother" Sesshomaru clamed a little after Iris touched his arm.

"keh" Inuyasha replied

"Your forgive Inuyasha" Iris said and went to make some dinner. Iris smiled to herself no matter what Inuyasha would never say his sorry. He only told his mother sorry that's it. Iris had known Inuyasha's mother she was like a mother to her as well. She missed her. Sesshomaru had sensed Iris's pain and went to her side. Inuyasha pounded it for a moment before he realized he didn't know how to mate! 'Crap! How do I ask that!? Your mother is suppose to tell you when your 18 and she ha died before that! What was he going to do?! Damn! Stupid mating!' Inuyasha started to grumble about how mating was over rated and his mother not telling him. 'This will be fun!' Iris thought.

"So Inuyasha do you know how to mate?" Iris asked with a big evil smiled across her face. Inuyasha's face blew up he was blushing madly 'How did she know?! I hate cat demons!' Inuyasha thought

"Damn woman get out of my head!" Inuyasha said blushing like crazy

"Okay! Now come set the table!" Iris said with a big smirk

"Fine! Stupid woman! Ya on your period or something?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh I'm going to kill you! What did you say!?"

"Damn woman"

"Just set the table!" Iris yelled and went back to cooking. Inuyasha hurried and set the table. "Damn woman" he muttered under his breath.


	3. The Talk!

Hey guys so here's the next chapter Inuyasha will get the talk and Kagome will to by her mother. Sorry for people being OOC! I'm trying my best!

Iris, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sat around the wooden table eating their grilled chicken. That sat and talked about how Inuyasha should handle it and so on. Here's where we jump in.

"I'm not going to tell her ya damn cat"

"Well it's not an option. If you don't start to begin the mating process it could become very painful to both you and Kagome"

"Yea whatever"

"Don't brush me off"

"Too late for that"

"Oh some times I just want to ring your neck!"

"You wouldn't even if you could"

"Try me"

Inuyasha inhaled to make yet another comment when Sesshomaru held up his hand, Inuyasha blew out and leaned against his chair in defeat. He mumble something about "stupid mates, dog breath". Sesshomaru just glared at his little brother.

"Lets get the talk over with" Inuyasha said annoyed and hid his blush

"Okay! Do you mind if Sesshomaru is in hear in can get a little awkward?"

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see" Iris said with a hidden smile. They all got up and went to the couch. Iris settled next to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru beside her.

"Alright there are five simple steps to becoming mated." Iris said and looked at Inuyasha with a serious look on her face he shifted under her gaze. Inuyasha felt like a child again when his mother gave him that look he was in trouble. Inuyasha nodded for her to go on.

"Step One# To feel the connection between the two instantly!"

"Check"

To Kagome

"Wow" Kagome sighed after telling that long story. It took only an hour. Good thing she didn't have homework!

"Well Kagome! Your all grown up and now your going to mate a half demon!" Her mother exclaimed Kagome was scared she would be scolded and so on but she was caught by surprise. "I'm so proud! Oh you've turned out to be such a wonderful girl! But remember I want grandchildren soon so get to it!" Kagome was speechless! 'did her mom just tell her to go and get mated! And have kids! I 'm to young! I'm only 18!'

"What! Mom!"

"What I said I was proud and I am! I want kids! Wait! I need to meet Inuyasha! Plus all of your other friends! Why don't they have dinner with us on Friday! I can meet Inuyasha when he comes to pick you up! I can't wait!" Her mother exclaimed excited.

"But Mom I'm 18! And I don't even know the mating process!"

"Suck it up! live in your youth! You'll just sop aging like Inuyasha when your mated! So no big deal but I want grand kids before I die!"

"M-Mom" Kagome said embarrassed and blushing like crazy!

" Oh Right! I'll tell you about the mating! Stop begging!" Her mom laughed. Kagome knew this was going to be interesting and embarrassing!

To Inuyasha

"Step 2# Making the promise to never leave their side no matter what and you will always protect them" Iris said looking at Inuyasha's gold eyes. 'Okay that will come later, maybe I should write this down' Inuyasha thought.

Sesshomaru just yawned and rest back almost falling asleep. 'What time do I pick up Rin tomorrow?' Sesshomaru thought "7 o'clock am." Iris said reading his thoughts. 'That's weird' Inuyasha told himself. Rin was Sesshomaru's and Iris's daughter. They had her about three years ago that are still deciding if they want more.

To Kagome

Kagome's mother told her the two steps. 'Check for step One' Kagome thought 'When is he going to take us to step 2'

"Step #3 You and the other confess their love to you" Kagome's explained. 'Wonder how long that step will take place' Kagome thought. Kagome was blushing at the thought of Inuyasha holding her in his arms.(Into Kagome's mind) "Kagome I love you!" Inuyasha said "I love you to Inuyasha" Kagome said and the two went into a passionate kiss. (Real world) "Inuyasha" Kagome sighed blushing and wanted to be touched by him. Kagome snapped out of it when she finally realized what she was doing. She blushed like crazy once more. Kagome's mother laughed.

To Inuyasha

"Step #4 Er,,, Um" Iris felt embarrassed by this one.

"What?! What's #4? Spit it out!?" Inuyasha asked impatient

"Sex!" Sesshomaru yelled. Fed up with Inuyasha. A blush cover Inuyasha face.

"Oh" Inuyasha breathed. (Inuyasha's mind) The image of a naked Kagome under him kissing his neck and dripped with sweat. "Inuyasha" She whispered breathless. "Kagome" Inuyasha replied running his hands down her sweat covered back and they broke into a passionate kiss the one that takes you away with lust.(Real world) Inuyasha blushed and his eyes now burned with lust. "Kagome" Inuyasha breathed. Iris blushed when she saw his reaction. Sesshomaru laughed. Inuyasha snapped out of it. Damn woman and her sexy body! Damn Damn!' Inuyasha thought.

"What are you looking at!? Damn brother!" Inuyasha said embarrassed. Iris just sighed and remember to get dog food after picking up Rin and their dog. (At the same time Kagome's mother told her step four and imagined the same thing)

To Kagome

Kagome was still getting over the sex part and Inuyasha's perfect body.

"Step #5 You to exchange blood, which makes you a demon. In your case half demon." Her mother finally finished all the steps which only took about an hour!

"Mom about how much time will mating take?" Kagome asked

"It could take weeks or it could be within days depends on the people" Her mom said and got up to go make dinner. Kagome sighed and followed her mother into the house. She got ready for bed and ate dinner in her P.J.s. Then they all went to sleep. Kagome couldn't wait for tomorrow to ride o school and see Inuyasha again. She fell asleep dreaming of her soon to be mate.

To Inuyasha

They finally finished the talk and got ready for bed. Iris and Sesshomaru finished up what they were doing when Inuyasha interrupted them. Inuyasha thought of Kagome before he went to sleep and he couldn't wait to see her again. Inuyasha dreamed of his soon to be mate, not knowing she was dreaming of him to.

Well that's it! There will be more soon enough! Sorry that they are OOC a little!


	4. The Kiss

It was 5:30am, Tuesday. 30mins till Inuyasha goes and picks up his soon to be mate. He woke at 4am so he could get ready and look great! Not that he doesn't everyday! He was planning in his mind when he should go to the next step but every time he played it in his mind it crashed and burned. 'This is harder than I thought it would be' Inuyasha thought. When Sesshomaru did it, it seemed so easy and it happened within a week all of it! All 5 steps! Iris opened Inuyasha's bedroom door.

"Hey Inuyasha! Ready to get mated!" Iris said teasing Inuyasha blushed

"That's none of your concern, Cat" Inuyasha said and crossed his arms. Iris laughed

"Your my brother in law and your like a son to me." Iris said with a warm smile

"Yea I know." Inuyasha said even though he would never say it she was like his mother. His mom died when he was eight. Sesshomaru took him in and at this time Iris was a friend of his mother's. She took care of him and raised him and when Sesshomaru and Iris mated. Inuyasha felt he had a family. Inuyasha smiled.

"Come on I got breakfast ready! It's your favorite!" Iris said walking while Inuyasha followed. They came down the stairs to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes and Sesshomaru drinking coffee. He looked up and gave a small smile at Iris. Yup this was Inuyasha's family. Sesshomaru took the place of his dad and Iris his mom. He liked it that way.

"So how did you sleep, pup" Iris asked she had called him that since as long as he could remember.

"Keh! I slept fine"

"I know who you dreamed about" Iris said with a smile making him a plate of food.

"W-What!" Inuyasha blushed

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said reading the newspaper

"We heard you in your sleep. Do you know you talk in your sleep?" Iris asked putting his plate of food in front of him.

"Keh! Last time I remembered it wasn't your business. I can't believe you heard me last night from what you were doing" Inuyasha said with a small smile and Iris blushed and looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just shrugged

"We had finished and got a call from Rin telling us to come get her" Sesshomaru said simply

"Oh. Wait Rin's here" Inuyasha said confused and looked around for her.

"She missed her mommy and daddy and wanted to come home" Iris said and just then little Rin cam running down the stairs holding her toad doll Jaken. After her were their two dogs Ah and Un , they are Great Dane. One of the largest dogs in the world and Sesshomaru and Iris got they. They say its their babies.

"Rin! Ah! Un!" Sesshomaru shouted bring every one to keep quiet. Rin ran up to Inuyasha

"Inuyasha! Your home! I'm so glad to see you! Big brother!" Rin said hugging Inuyasha. Rin called him that because Inuyasha said he was her brother and it just stayed and everybody now call they siblings. Inuyasha calls her little sister and when he talks about her she's his sister.

"Hey little sis"

"How was your day! I heard you found a mate"

"W-What who told you that"

"I heard Mommy and Daddy talking about her! Her name was Ka-Kagome"

Inuyasha just sighed giving Iris and Sesshomaru a glare They just smiled at him.

"Yeah, Well Sis I got to go to school and so do you." Inuyasha said an ate the rest of his breakfast.

"No mom said I could stay home" Rin said. Iris eyes went wide and she smiled at Sesshomaru who was looking at her with glare.

"What did I say Rin"

"Not to tell daddy"

"Yes and why"

"Because he would get mad"

"That's right" Iris said and looked at Sesshomaru " You can take her to school honey"

"No"

"But she cries and I just can't! I always bring her back"

"Then just homeschool her you stay home all day anyway"

"Really I could do that"

"Yeah sure I got to go to work"

"Alright I'll sign her up for homeschooling"

"Iris she's in Preschool you don't sign her up you just take her out and teach her"

"Oh Okay"

"I love you, I'll you tonight"

"I love you to, Mate" Iris said and they kissed softly. Sesshomaru said goodbye to everyone and went to work. Iris helped Inuyasha got everything in his car and Rin and her waved him off to school. 'Kagome is that what we will be like' Inuyasha thought to himself. He drove off to Kagome's house that was only about 5mins away from his. Inuyasha lived in a bog mansion everybody knew where he lived, but they have guards at the front gate.

To Kagome

Kagome had got up at 4am she had no Idea why but she did. She was all ready and making sure she looked perfect. Nothing would stop her from seeing Inuyasha! She ran down stairs and ate breakfast. Said her goodbyes and somehow she knew he was there she open the door right when he was about to knock. A smile crossed her face as she looked at the perfect boy standing in front of her. The said nothing but just looked into each others eyes. Finally her mother ran to the door.

"Hi! You must be Inuyasha! Kagome told me so much about you! I'm Kagome's mother"

"Uh.. Hi" Inuyasha said lazily ripping his gaze from Kagome to her mother. He put out his hand and she shook it.

"Um.. Yeah.. I guess we should go" Kagome said and grabbed her bag. They walked out together and down the stairs. Kagome tripped on her own feet. Next thing se knew she was in his strong arms, they were just like she imagined the would be perfect. The two were blushing, Inuyasha had picked her up without knowing it.

"Sorry"

"It's not like its your fault don't be sorry and don't worry I 'll protect you" Inuyasha just then felt like he need to protect her and he really wanted to keep her safe.

"You promise"

"Promise" Inuyasha said still holding her. 'Well damn! Step two half way check! Damn woman' Inuyasha thought. 'Well half way check for step 2! Yay! Well this is going to be fast!' Kagome thought happily.

"Kagome did you say something"

"No"

"I swear I just heard you say half check"

"W-What!?"

"Uh..Er..Um. Lets get to school, woman" Inuyasha said and leap down the rest of the steps. Kagome held on to him as tight as she could. They were at the bottom and Inuyasha opened the car door still holding Kagome and put her inside. 'Why did you just do that! Damn mating! Damn woman! Damn me" Inuyasha thought Inuyasha got in the driver seat. He wouldn't let any one or thing to hurt her! Inuyasha told himself! He finally started the car when his phone rang he got a text. "Tell her how you feel! Its important that you do!" from Iris and his other message was from Miroku. "Hey you want to skip today me and Sango are at our house. Do you want to? You can bring Kagome besides we can all get to know each other better ;)"

"Kagome"

"Yes"

"want to skip school"

"Do you?"

"Yea Miroku and Sango are and they asked if we wanted to"

"Sure as long as my mom doesn't find out" Inuyasha smiled

"Keh she won't"

"k"

"Hey Kagome"

"Yea"

"Um.. Well you see Iris wanted to meet you. Iris is asking if you want to have dinner with us on Saturday"

"Yes! oh.. I mean sure" The two sat their and blushed. "Oh! My mom wants you and the others to come for dinner on Friday"

"I'll come but we'll see about the others"

"k" The two mate's in step two sped of to Sango and Miroku's house. They pulled into the drive way and got out it was a normal looking house. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking up the stairs and she tripped ...again. Inuyasha caught her this time their faces were inches away from each other. They both leaned in as if it were natural. Their lips met, it was heaven the two held that kiss in till Sango opened the door. They both pulled back slowly blushing like crazy. Sango put her hands on her hips.' I can't believe I just kissed her!' Inuyasha shout at himself in his mind. 'I just kissed him! Yes! Score 10 points for Kagome!' Kagome thought

" Hi Sango" Kagome said in a small voice


	5. Yor Married and step 2 complete

"Hi Kagome and Inuyasha" Sango said a big smile. She was happy Inuyasha finally found a mate, he was always so lonely even though he had family and friends he was still lonely. 'Good for Kagome and Inuyasha'! I bet Iris went crazy about meeting her and such! Sango thought Inuyasha looked away , he was trying to hid the blush. Inuyasha snorted and pushed past Sango and in to their house. Kagome smiled and went it after him. Sango closed the door and followed them to the living room. Miroku was sitting there playing with a cute little kitten and was drinking a coke. Kagome looked around and saw all their photos There was a picture of Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha at the beach, Sango and Miroku with the kitten, Iris and Sango(But Kagome doesn't know her yet), Sesshomaru, Miroku and Inuyasha, and finally a Picture of Sango and Miroku s wedding! Wait wedding! Kagome stopped and rubbed her eyes. Sango noticed and sighed at the memory.

"Oh yea! You don't know." Sango said

"Well Yea I didn't know! Is this real she asked Inuyasha and he nodded

"Come sit and we can tell you the whole story" Miroku said and Sango sat next to him. Inuyasha and Kagome sat next to each other on the long black couch.

"Well about 3 years ago Miroku and I started to date and we fell in love but my dad hated him and Miroku's mom hated me. We still dated in secret for about 2 years and they finally figured it out. My dad told me I could never see Miroku again because he was unworthy" Sango explained

"My mom said she was going to amount to nothing and I shouldn't date her, so Inuyasha told us to come stay at his house but don't tell their parents that the other was there and so we did. We met at Inuyasha's and I had a plan if we got married then they couldn't break us up or keep us apart. I came to the house and in the middle of Romeo and Juliet I asked her to be my wife so we could be together forever and Sango is the only girl in the world for me. I love her." Miroku said with a smile

"And I love him" Sango said and they kissed softly " So you planned a wedding and made invitations and everything we went to the church surrounded by our friends and family but neither of our parents were there. It was amazing but I'm sad that are parents weren't there. After that we bought this house and I took Kilala with me. I see my brother Kohaku but it sucks not having your mom to talk to or your dad not walk you down the aisle." Sango said with a sad smile. Miroku put his arm around her. She smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yup so I had to walk her down the aisle. " Inuyasha said Kagome smiled 'Inuyasha's so kind an caring. I think I'm falling for him. Yes I am' Kagome thought.

"That's so cute! It's like Romeo and Juliet!" Kagome exclaimed not know she had been crying to

"I know!" Sango said and they jumped around hugging. The boys laughed

"Woman" Inuyasha said

"Tell me about " Miroku said and they laughed.

"We have all day what do you want to do?" Sango asked

"Give me a tour of your house" Kagome said

"Okay! Boys you want to come" Sango said taking her hand

"I'll pass" Inuyasha said and got a soda from the fridge

"Dito" Miroku said turning on the T.V. The two girls ran off laughing. Miroku turn to Inuyasha after the girls were out of sight.

"Tell me Inuyasha!"

"Ah!..Tell you what"

"Please! Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about"

"I don't" Inuyasha said flatly and took a sip of his coke. Miroku sighed.

"Must I spell it out Inuyasha?"

"Damn Monk"

"I'll take that as a yes"

"Whatever"

"Kagome"

"Yea what about her"

"Oh my god your dense"

"Hey! What ya trying to say"

"Ugh! What's your thought on own lovely friend Kagome?"

"Oh! Miroku about that I need to tell you something"

"What?! Tell me" Miroku leaned in to hear

"I think Kagome's my mate"

"WHAT!?"

"Chill, it's like I said I had a bomb"

"Inuyasha that's awesome!"

"It's a secret for a reason don't say anything! Or I'll hurt you"

"Can I tell Sango?"

"I guess"

"So what step are you at?!"

"Half way into step 2"

"Wow that was fast"

"I know it just happened I didn't even know I was saying it, all of the sudden I felt a strong need to protect her and keep her close. Then after I said it I heard her thoughts"

"Well that dose happen in the process right you start hearing their thoughts, waking up at the same time, eating the same thing, dreaming of them ,feeling their emotions. " Miroku said with a hand on his chin 'I'm falling for Kagome' Inuyasha thought

"Sesshomaru and Iris gave me the talk last night" Inuyasha shuttered. Miroku laughed at his best friend.

To the girls

Sango stopped and puled Kagome into one of the spear bedrooms.

"Ah! What was that for?" She asked laughing

"Tell me all about him?"

"Alright! Sango we kissed!"

"I know that already I was there remember I was there"

"Oh right! I think I'm his mate"

"Oh My God! I'm so happy for the two of you! I knew you guys have a connection! I so told Miroku!"

"You made a bet"

"Yea I wanted to prove I'm smarter in relationship wise than him, stupid Monk" Sago said doing a victor dance Kagome threw her head back and laughed at her friend. Then Sango showed her the rest of the house and explained about the texture and blah blah. Then they listen in on Miroku and Inuyasha's conversation they jumped in at "I think Kagome's my mate" Inuyasha said and Kagome felt joy and happiness he felt the same! So hey are mates! 'It's my turn to promise I will never leave his side no matter what! Now that I think of it it's true I would never want to leave him I want to be with him every second!' Kagome thought. They heard the rest and started to pretend they didn't hear anything. The talked about the cat and shopping. The group spent the whole day laughing and having fun. They went to the store and bought a bunch of junk and they ate it and watched "Dark Shadows". Inuyasha felt so close to Kagome he wanted to kiss her again and he would tonight. It was time for school to end so Inuyasha and Kagome left. They were in the car and they talked about Sango and Miroku.

"Hey Kagome, Do you want to have dinner with my family? Tonight"

"Yes I would love to" Kagome said with a smile and pulled out her phone to call her mom.

"Hey Mom!"

"Hey Kagome"

"Can I spend that night at Inuyasha's?"

"Sure Kagome, remember I want grandbabies" Then the line went dead Kagome sat their in silence. Inuyasha just smiled and blushed.

"So you mom wants grand kids" Inuyasha asked with a teasing smile and Kagome nodded

"And your spending the night" she nodded again

"Okay do want to get some stuff before we go to my house" she nodded again they went to her house. Inuyasha parked and they went up and into the house.

"Nice house"

"Thanks" Kagome replied and they went upstairs she pasted her mom and glared her mom just smiled. They got into her room and Inuyasha laid on her bed.

"Your mom seems nice" He said

"Yea I guess"

"So I'm going to call Iris and tell her your coming" Inuyasha said and pulled out his phone.

"Hey Inuyasha! Is Kagome coming?"

"Hey Iris and yes she spending that night"

"So step 4 already"

"Iris!"

"What just saying. Okay I'll tell Sesshomaru and Rin to be on their best behavior"

"Sesshomaru doesn't have one and neither do you"

"Yeah I know your right! Just hurry and get here!" Iris said and hung up the phone.

"Okay"

"Wow so both of them want us to mate" Kagome said with a blush

"Yeah"

"Yeah I heard you and Miroku talking and I know I'm your mate"

"Okay wow didn't see that one coming" 'Damn woman spying on me' Inuyasha thought

"Inuyasha! I promise to stay by your side no matter what!" Kagome said dead serious

"I promise that I'll stay with you no matter what and I will always protect you" Inuyasha said serious The to then shared another kiss its was long and they only broke it because the need of air.


	6. I Love You

Inuyasha and Kagome kissed one last time before going to Inuyasha's house. 'I'm in love with Kagome and I only just met her. Seems like I've know her for my whole life.' Inuyasha thought while driving the short distance to his house. They talked about kids and if they would want one. It was strange and out of character for him but he loved talking about anything with her. He just loved seeing her and talking to her no matter the subject. They were truly meant to be. Kagome wanted to adopt a demon bot and then have other kids. Why I don't know.

"So it's settled we adopt a demon boy and we name him Shippo!" Kagome said and clapped her hands together. Inuyasha just laughed at her silly action.

"Keh whatever" Inuyasha said flatly. She smiled at him with such warm. 'I love him! The short period of time felt like forever. It's really true' Kagome thought 'It's only a matter of time before we become mates. It could be as soon as tonight' Inuyasha thought They pulled to Inuyasha's front gate to his house. The guards opened the gates and

Inuyasha drove in and parked. He got out and waited for Kagome to get her stuff Kagome got out with her stuff and looked in awe that Inuyasha's huge mansion. Inuyasha sighed and motioned for her to follow him. Inuyasha opened the huge doors to the mansion, when they enter the smell of yummy foods filled their noses. 'Steak, mashed potato's, salad, bread... Wait! When did I have such a strong sense of smell weird' Kagome thought. The house was beautiful, large wooden table set with fancy silver, long red curtains, Pictures of their family, wooden floors with a big pool outside across the fancy living room. She looked at every detail of the huge mansion. A young woman with long black hair and perfect sliver ears. She came in with a big smile on her face behind her two great Danes and a little girl holding a toad doll laughing.

"I'm Iris" Iris said and held out her hand to Kagome, Kagome took her hand and shook

"I'm Kagome"

"I know Inuyasha has told me much about you" Iris said with a smile. Kagome blushed 'He talks about me'

"Rin come here and meet Kagome! Ah! Un! Come!" Iris shout and the dogs came running to her along with Rin. They sat by her and wagged their tales. Rin came to the other side of Iris with a big smile on the little girls face

"Big Brother! You brought your mate! Yay! Now I have a Big Sister!" Rin shouted and spun around cheering.

"Uh" Kagome stuttered

"Rin!" Inuyasha shouted

"Did Rin do something wrong?" Rin asked and begun to tear up. Sesshomaru growled warning at him.

"Inuyasha! Say sorry! You know how Sesshomaru gets when Rin cries" Iris yelled. Iris went over to Sesshomaru and grabbed his face. He calmed down and looked at his mate. Inuyasha sighed

"Sorry Rin" Inuyasha said kneeling down to the little girl. I smiled spread across her face and she jumped into Inuyasha's arms. He threw her in the air and they laughed and played around. Ah and Un barked at they and chased them. Kagome and Iris began laughing together. Iris and Kagome talked about Inuyasha and his mom and so on.

Finally when Rin and Inuyasha settled down. Sesshomaru also had joined them awhile after Rin was losing.

"Inuyasha go and show Kagome your room, the dessert is still not done!" Iris said with a big smile.

"I guess. you want to Kagome" Inuyasha asked She smiled

"I'd love to see your room" Kagome said and they went to Inuyasha's room. It had dark red paint on the walls and a red and white comforter. On the night stand was a picture of his mother and father and Inuyasha as a child. The other was of Iris, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha as a child as well. 'So Iris and Sesshomaru were like his new parents. How sad' Kagome thought

"It's fine Sesshomaru and Iris have been really good to me. They are like my parents" Inuyasha said looking at the picture with sadness. Kagome put a hand on his shoulder. He turned and hugged her they hugged each other for a while. They pulled back and kissed. They kiss was soft and full of affection its the kiss you would give the one you love. Kagome broke the kiss "I love you, Inuyasha" Kagome said into Inuyasha's chest breathing heavily. "I know we haven't know each other for long but I felt connected to you since the day I met you. I really mean I love you" Kagome said. "Shh...Kagome." Inuyasha said putting a finger on her lips "I love you" . Kagome smiled and that went into a passionate kiss. Inuyasha's hand went around her waist and her arms went around his neck deepening the kiss. Kagome's fingers entangled themselves in his hair.


	7. Mated

Kagome pulled Inuyasha down to the bed. Inuyasha was on top of Kagome his mate, their bodies pressed against one another's bodies. They broke the kiss for air, Inuyasha looked at her with a warning glance ,Kagome just nodded. Inuyasha sucked and kissed her neck breathing in her scent. He loved her scent from the day they met. She smelled so sweet to him. Kagome pulled his shirt off and kissed his muscular body with glee. His body was just how she imagined it perfect! Kagome took Inuyasha's hands and slid them under her top. She was ready to be taken by him, he pulled off her shirt and began to kiss her pale stomach and breasts. She moaned under his touch and arched her back from the sensation. Things were getting heated, hot kisses and hands exploring. This is why Kagome waited to have sex! She knew Inuyasha was the one and she didn't think twice about it. She had made up her mind, no regrets.

Inuyasha felt the same , he had saved himself for his mate and he sure as hell was glad he did. Kagome was the one and he wanted her only nothing more, just her. Until they heard a knock at the door and little Rin came running in!

"Inuyasha! Kagome! It's time for-" Rin said but cut her self off when she had saw what was going on. Inuyasha cover Kagome with his own body. She was bright red and she buried her face into Inuyasha's sliver hair.

"Oh! Your wrestling! Can I join please?!"

"No! Rin we will be down in a minute. Thanks bye" Inuyasha said and pushed his "little sis" out the door. Kagome was still red. Inuyasha pulled Kagome's shirt back on her and put his on to. She just sat there.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered touching her cheek. He looked worried that he had done something was he just imagining that she liked it. She looked like she was regretting everything. He pulled away from her, he was used to being afraid of him and pulling away. Hell he didn't have friends until he met Miroku and Sango. He was just a half demon fitting in no where. Not with humans nor Demons. That's just his life, yeah sure he had Iris and Sesshomaru but what's a demon's life without out love an empty one that's what. "I'm sorry" He finally said looking away more hurt then angry. She was the only one in the world who could break his heart and she had his heart in his hands.

Kagome sat there, she couldn't believe Rin walked in! OMG! She was 18! She was about to have sex! With Inuyasha! She wanted to but she couldn't move she was so embarrassed. She closed her legs together, so was so aroused. 'Damn Inuyasha!' Kagome thought, he's really good at that, well he was a demon and that's the best sex anyone can give you. She felt her shirt back on and a hand touch her cheek. Inuyasha. "Kagome" he said softy to her. She couldn't bring herself to move if she did he would smell it and so would every demon in the house. "I'm sorry" He said and looked away from her she heard the pain in his voice. Why was he saying sorry he had nothing to be sorry about. She had hurt him! She was the one not talking to him! Inuyasha was never loved by anyone in the way Kagome did, so understood why she hurt him. It hurt her that she hurt him. She could feel his pain and hear the painfully thoughts touting him in his head. Kagome didn't care if they smelled she had hurt him and that was not okay!

"Inuyasha" She whispered his name breathless. Kagome went to his side and touched his shoulder. Then he smelt it, it smelt so good he wanted it. He turned to her and his features softened. So she was trying to hide her wetness.

"Kagome why would you want to hide that from me?" Inuyasha asked with a smile

"Because it's embarrassing" She said with a blush

" No its natural and I'm your almost mate"

"Yeah your right" They smiled at each other, Inuyasha was about to open the door when she grabbed him he turned his head to look at her

"You know after dinner you're taking care of this" She said with a stern look. He laughed and nodded. She smiled and they went down stairs. They got down the stairs to see Iris and Sesshomaru were kissing over the counter. It was sweet and they looked like a fairy tale prince and princess. They were perfect for him so was his other half. His soft side.

"Oh hey Inuyasha and Kagome!" Iris said and took the rest of the food to the table. They all sat and had dinner talking about kids, and what not.

"So Sesshomaru, Rin and I are going to the movies. Do you guys want to come?" Iris asked getting her coat and Rin's .

"We are good we will stay" Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha we should go"

"No we are not we are already going to watch a movie"

"What movie?" Kagome said putting her hands on her hips

"It's rated R. Not for kids" Inuyasha said and then Kagome remember the aching thing in her lower areas.

"Right well bye guys see you later! Have fun at the movies!" Kagome said before closing the door behind them.

"What you already forgot "

"No I just got so used to it there that I forget"

"How could you forget"

"Well you see this dose happen when I'm home alone and well let's say the internet is a learning thing"

"Wow Kagome"

"Don't act like you have never done that"

"Your right I have" Inuyasha said with a laugh and walked to go get a drink"

"Hey what about me"

"You forgot so there is no need"

"What! I've been holding it in"

"Right that's why you forgot" He said and started to walk up the stairs

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kagome screamed after him. He just kept walking, then she started to run after him.

She found Inuyasha with his shirt of climbing into to his red sheets.

"Umm.. What do you think your doing"

"Sleeping . You can take care of yourself" Inuyasha said and turned away from her. She felt sad, he didn't want her. She begun to tear up but felt string arms around her.

"Why are you crying" he asked

"You don't want me"

"Of course I want you. I was messing around"

"Really"

"Duh" He laughed and they kissed, it became very intimate and they laid on the bed once more. Taking off clothes and kissing bare skin. Inuyasha and Kagome finally reach a climax. They had pleasured each other and Completed step # 4. What they didn't know is Kagome would be late for her period and Inuyasha would be a baby daddy.

"Kagome"

"Inuyasha"

"Will you be my mate"

"Yes"

"it might hurt"

"It's okay as long as you're doing it" Kagome said and He bite into her neck taking blood. Then Kagome grew fangs herself and bite him. They were now mated!


	8. Waking up to a new life!

Kagome woke up the next morning to Inuyahsa's chest; she smiled remembering what happened last night. She and Inuyasha were mated! Now they could adopt a boy and name him Shippo! Inuyasha woke up at the same time as here, she was think about the boy they were going to adopt. Inuyasha remembered that he sent a request to adopt a baby boy fox demon just yesterday. 'Oh yeah! I should check and see if it went through.' Inuyasha thought and looked down at Kagome. You see Demon adoption is way different than humans. Frist you go to the house od the kind of the demons and make a request. The next day they tell you who your getting and when. It's easy, they should get Shippo soon, which means he should tell Kagome.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said softy

"Inuyasha! How did you sleep?"

"Great that your with me" He said and smiled. She blushed and stretched.

"Guess were not going to school"

"Nope"

"Inuyasha I sense that you have something to tell me."

"Yeah actually I do. Okay you know how you wanted a demon little boy for are first kid"

"Yea"

"Well yesterday I went to the fox adoption house and requested for a little boy" Inuyasha said watching her expression. Kagome's heart filled with joy and excitement.

"And"

"And they are going to tell me when and if we can have him. I'll get the results today" Kagome jumped on him hugging him and kissing him crazily.

"So I'm going to call the house and see you can go grab a shower. I'll go make breakfast and call" Kagome nodded and grabbed a robe since she was if fact naked. She hurried to the bathroom and got into the shower. Inuyasha pulled on boxers and sweats. He walked down stairs to see Iris and Sesshomaru making out on the couch. 'Why is it that they are always doing something when I come downstairs' Inuyasha thought to himself and started to make waffles. Iris taught him when he was ten. She said when he got a mate it would come in handy and it did. Iris ears perked up and her tale went all stiff.

"Inuyasha!"

"Ah! What!?"

"You're supposed to be at school!"

"Is that what you do on the couch when Rin and I are not home? Gross!"

"Don't act like you didn't mate lasted night! Please!"

"You have a point. Oh and can you move it to your guys bed room" Inuyasha said getting the milk. He heard Sesshomaru groan and when Inuyasha turned around a very angry dog demon was flicking him off. Inuyasha just smiled and then the two made an escape to their room. Inuyasha began cooking and then pulled out his phone and punched in the fox house adoptions number.

"Hello Lord Inuyasha"

"Hello, I'm calling to see if I'm accepted"

"Yes you and your mate Kagome. Congruous by the way"

"Yes thank you"

"Umm well lets see you and Kagome were accepted to be the Mother and Father"

"Thanks you very much! When can we come get our fox demon"

"How about this afternoon?"

"That would be great! We will come get him at noon"

"Alright! We will have him ready!"

"Okay thank you so much!" Inuyasha said and hung up, he smiled to himself. He then finished making breakfast and went upstairs to look at the kid room they had , you know just in case. They had so many rooms in this house that they could have 20 kids and they all had their own rooms! Not to mention the study and library! Damn this place was a castle! Inuyasha set the table on the patio so they could eat outside and take in the beautiful day. Inuyasha pulled out his phone again and called Miroku and told him the news.

**To Kagome**

Kagome got into the bathroom and called Sango told her what happened and then after she was done talking hoped in the shower. She smelt waffles, Kagome loved waffles! She wrapped a towel around her small figure and went to look in the mirror when she saw they, Two black fluffy ears on the top of her head.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha heard and rushed up the staris and opened the door to see him mate unharmed screaming at the mirror. Kagome was wrapped in a towel. Inuyasha sighed and wiped his forhead.

"Damn don't scare me like that"

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"Get out!"

"But I'm your mate nothing I haven't seen before" Kagome's face was red from lack of air and embarrassment. "You look good like that maybe we should take a shower together sometime" Inuyasha said with a lustful smirk.

"Get out!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha ran out laughing to himself. She dried off and got changed into Iris's shirt that she left for her. It was a black skirt that went mid-thigh and a red shirt with a puppy on it. Kagome thought it was cute and Inuyasha loved it.

"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha said and looked his mate up and down. He smirked "You look cute" Kagome blushed

"Thanks. So what's for breakfast?"

"Oh! Yea waffles and I called the adoption house and we are approved for are new little boy. We pick him up at noon" Inuyasha said leading Kagome to their table outside. Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha and jumped with excitement.

"I'm so happy!" Kagome said into his neck and cried tears of joy. He just smiled and hugged her back. He loves her so much!

"Let's eat before it gets cold" Kagome said and pulled back and put some waffles on her plate, with bacon and milk. 'Wow I sure have a big apatite today' Kagome thought and drowned her waffles in syrup. Inuyasha looked at her shocked since when Kagome eat so much. Inuyasha laughed at his mate and began eating his waffles, wait they had the same thing on their plate and were eating in sync. Mates! They talked about how they were going to raise him and they finished eating and Inuyasha showed Kagome Shippo's room. She looked at it in awe.

"We should get him some more toy and he can play with Rin!"

"Yea we can do that when we go get him"

"What about school?"

"Iris's can 'homeschool' us" Inuyasha said with a smile

"Kagome don't worry I've graduated school more than you can count"

"Oh okay what about Miroku and Sango?"

"We can still see them, if you want"

"I do" Kagome said sitting in the rocking chair. Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"Kagome" He said and sniffed her and her stomach

"W-What?"

"I think…..I think your with pup"

"W-What!? Is that possible!?"

"yes we didn't use protection"

"OMG! PREGANT AT 18! WHAT WILL MY MM SAY?!"

"Um.. She wanted us to have kids remember?" Inuyasha said and pulled up her shirt to look at her and sniffed her stomach. Her place a hand on her tummy and put an ear to her tummy to. Kagome went on ranting while Inuyasha just kepted listening to their pup.

"Shh.. Your hurting my ears and you are hurting their ears to."

"What? You can hear them? Wait! Them!" Inuyasha just nodded, Kagome sighed and sat back down on the rocking chair.

"Great!"


	9. Shippo!

Inuyasha and Kagome were in the car on the way to go pick up Shippo. Kagome had her rant going on the whole morning how it was Inuyahsa's fault.

"Are you happy that I'm your mate, you're having pups, and you're getting a new son today?" Inuyasha asked

"Yea"

"Then Shut up!" Inuyasha said and pulled into the adoption house. 'He's right what am I going on about I got everything I've ever wanted.' Kagome thought Inuyasha came around and opened her door. Inuyasha helped her out and they walked into the doors. Kagome took in every detail of the house. Inuyasha and Kagome's fingers intertwined. They began to talk about Inuyahsa's cooking.

"Hi, My name is Inuyasha and this is my mate Kagome. We are here to pick up are son Shippo."

"Yes of course. I'll have them bring Shippo down right away Lord Inuyasha" The front desk lady said and called someone telling them to bring Shippo. Inuyasha nodded and smiled to Kagome who was anxious like crazy. They heard a door open from the hallway to the left. A little boy with red hair and a fluffy tail. He had green eyes. He was just so cute. He was being carried by a nurse, he was about 2 or 3 years old but neither Kagome nor Inuyasha cared. Kagome smiled at the boy like she was his mother. Shippo felt safe and loved already. Inuyasha smiled at him to, he has a family now! Inuyasha his dad and Kagome his mother.

"Hi Shippo! I'm your new mother Kagome" Kagome said with a warm smile. He smiled back at her.

"Hi mom" He said and ran towards her. Warming up to her right away. They hugged each other like a Mother would her son.

"Hey kid"

"Dad!" Shippo said and hugged Inuyasha. They were a family. Inuyasha and Kagome signed the papers for Shippo's adoption took a picture for the adoption wall. Then they all went back home. You see in the adoption house they put a spell on the kids so they can warm up and take in the new homes. It's the way it works and by the time the spell wares off they are already happy with their new family. In the car.

"No we are not stopping for ice cream" Inuyasha shouted driving the car. Kagome and Shippo were giving Inuyasha puppy dog eyes.

"Come on Inu"

"No we have ice cream at home"

"Please dad"

"Damn kid, Damn mate" Inuyasha grumbled and pulled into the ice cream place

"Yay!" Kagome and Shippo cheered. The ice cream place had a drive through so there was no need to get out.

"Alright brat what do you want?"

"Inuyasha!"

"I was kidding! Damn Woman" Inuyasha said and crossed his arms. Kagome gave him the look and Shippo only laughed at his new parents. Inuyasha looked at him

"What?"

"You to are funny"

"That's great so what do you want son"

"Chocolate ice cream"

"Okay and Kagome you want …Vanilla" Inuyasha said reading her mind. Kagome nodded and giggled. Shippo joined Kagome in giggling. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and ordered the ice cream. Inuyasha wanted like the Vanilla and Chocolate ice cream. They pulled into a parking space and ate there ice cream laughing about random things. They finished their ice cream and went home. When they got home they showed Shippo his room and everything.

"Dad can we go swimming?" Shippo asked his father

"Um, No" Inuyasha said and walked into the kitchen. "I'm tired and so is your mother. Plus I'm not going to raise a brat. K"

"k" Shippo said and followed Inuyasha into the kitchen so they could have some lunch. Kagome was down there making food.

"We still have to tell your mom Kagome" Inuyasha said and jumped on the counter.

"Yea I wonder what she will say"

"Oh I'm so glad you to are finally together! When am I getting grand kids?" Inuyasha said in a girly voice. Kagome threw her head back in laughter.

"I bet she will" Kagome said through laughs. Inuyasha smirked and pulled an arm around her waist. Kagome giggled and they shared a kiss. Inuyasha whispered to Kagome "Then maybe we should get started. You know making sure we make you with pup" Inuyasha kissed her neck and she blushed. Shippo was watching his new parents from his seat on the couch. Shippo slipped from the couch and went to his room, leaving his new parents to themselves. Kagome and Inuyasha went into a passionate kiss, forgetting they had Shippo. Inuyasha pinned Kagome against the wall kissing her mate mark and that brought so much pleasure for Kagome. She was aroused and Inuyasha could smell it. Inuyasha and Kagome took it upstairs and went to Inuyasha's room. Shippo went downstairs grabbed the sandwich that Kagome had made and went to watch T.V.


	10. Opps!

**Hey guys sorry this chapter is short but I've been really sick so I didn't have time! Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were laying on Inuyasha's bed entangled in each other. The two were still catching their breath. They were the happiest people on earth. They just laid their enjoying that moment together.

* * *

** To Shippo**

The little fox demon was watching Thunder Cats. Why I don't know. Shippo finished his sandwich and now was bored. He got up turned the T.V. off and went to the kitchen for ice cream. Just then Sesshomaru, Iris and Rin walked in they were coming from a walk in the park. Iris was carrying little Rin, Sesshomaru opened the door for them and their two big dogs Ah and Un were behind them.

"Rin we are not letting you watch Saw!" Iris exclaimed entering the house.

"But daddy said I could!" Rin said back, Iris gave Sesshomaru a glare he raised his hands.

"Daddy is goi- How is this?" Iris began with a hard tone then when she saw little Shippo she soften like a mother would. Shippo looked at all of them. Iris set Rin down and went over to Shippo.

"Mommy and Daddy are playing upstairs" Shippo said looking at Iris's kitten ears with wander. His hand slowly went to them. Iris laughed and gave him a warm smile. "What are those? What kind of demon are you?" Shippo said touching her sliver ears. Iris looked up at her ears and her tail came forward and tapped Shippo on the shoulder.

"My ears, you see I'm a cat demon. See I have a tail and everything" Iris replied

"I have a tail!" Shippo exclaimed holing out his tail.

"I see that" Iris said with a smile. She always was good with kids. Sesshomaru closed the door and dropped Rin on the couch. He began to walk upstairs to get his brother. "What's your name?"

"I'm Shippo and you must be Aunt Iris and Uncle Sesshomaru"

"Yes we our" I said and watched Sesshomaru walk up the stairs. "And this is your cousin Rin" Iris said and Rin came over and stuck out her small hand.

"Hello!" Rin said and Iris got up and cleaned up the kitchen. Shippo took her hand and shook

"Hey! I'm Shippo"

"I know silly you just told me! Do you want to go play?"

"Yea!"

"Is that okay mommy" Rin asked and Iris nodded. "Yay!" Rin exclaimed and pulled Shippo with her to the play room. Iris sighed and went up the stairs to make sure Sesshomaru didn't say anything stupid to his brother. Iris got there to see Inuyasha at the door with shorts on. That's it.

"Careless little brother"

"I'm not careless!" Inuyasha exclaimed "We just got distracted" Inuyasha said looking down. Sesshomaru just shook his head.

"Honey don't act like we never forgot" Iris said leaning on the wall with her hand on her hip and her tail moving behind her. Sesshomaru smiled at his mate. Kagome came out in one of Inuyasha's big shirts.

"Hey Kagome! Do you want to take the kids to the daycare while we have a girls day! Sango is coming!" Iris asked with her kitten smile.

"Yea that sounds super fun. Tomorrow right" Kagome said with a smile.

"Yup. The boys will be hanging out like they always. Oh by the way get dressed. Both of you need to tell her mom plus we can watch Shippo." Iris said pulling on Sesshomaru hand. "But you have to watch Rin in return for us" Iris said with a wink and Sesshomaru and her left. Kagome giggled. Inuyasha smiled at his family and he shut the door so they could get dressed. Kagome got dressed and so did Inuyasha. Kagome realized she was already getting bigger. When they were ready they left and went to Kagome's house. Inuyasha and Kagome were talking about baby names through all of this. (even when they were getting ready) They had finally got to the door.

"Okay let's do this" Inuyasha said and opened the door to Kagome's house. Kagome's mother came around the coner wih a huge smile on her face

"I knew it! Your mated and I'm getting grand kids! Yay! Yay! yay!" Her mother exclaimed hugging her daughter who was speechless.


	11. Dinner with Family

"How did-" Kagome was cut off by her mom

"I know everything" her mom said with a smile. Letting the couple into her house.

"Or because you saw her demon ears" Inuyasha muttered "whatever works for you". Kagome gave Inuyasha a nudge with her elbow and smiled. 'Damn woman' Inuyasha thought. 'I heard that' Kagome said in Inuyasha's mind. 'Damn I forgot, mind reading! Ugh!' Inuyasha thought. 'Heard that to' 'Damn'. The demon couple walked into the human household. Everything smelled different then Kagome remembered. She curled her nose at the smell of humans. Inuyasha just smirked and sat in the living room with Kagome and her mother.

"So when did it happen and when is the baby due?" Her mother said pouring them both a cup of tea. Kagome and Inuyasha sat there speechless. Kagome cleared her throat and spoke up "About a day ago or so and I don't know" Kagome answered with pride. Inuyasha smiled at his new mate. She never seized to amuse him. A huge smile appeared across her mothers lips.

"That means we get to go to the doctor together!" Her mother exclaimed. Then her mother and Kagome talked and talked about the baby and so on. Inuyasha got up and went to find Kagomes little brother Souta, he was in his room doing homework.

"Hey kid" Inuyasha said scaring the human boy. Souta looked at Inuyasha with glee. Souta really looked up to Inuyasha, actually Inuyasha was his role model.

"Hey! Its you! When did you get here!" Souta exclaimed. Inuyasha laughed at the boys excitement.

"I got here about 10 minutes ago." Inuyasha said lazily and laid on the boys bed.

"Why didn't you tell me" Souta said pouting

"Cause I wasn't here to talk to you"

"Who were you here to talk to"

"Your mom"

"Why?"

"Kagome and I mated." Inuyasha said leaving the boy speechless and opened mouthed.

"Close your mouth before you catch flies" Inuyasha said with a grin. "Come on don't act so shocked" Souta didn't move. Inuyasha was worried that he put him into shock. He got up and called to Kagome from the door way. "Hey Kagome! I think I broke your brother"

"No ,No he's fine just give him a minute" She called back and continued talking with her mom. Inuyasha shrugged and went back to laying on the bed watching the fan move round and round.

"That means...That means were...brothers" Souta said with excitement and confusion at the same time. Inuyasha looked to the side at his "brother". Inuyasha laughed and shook his head. "Brother In-law" Inuyasha corrected and looked at the fan again he was temped to attack it. Souta was bursting with glee as he danced around the room. "Yay! That means we can hang out a lot more often".

"Yea I guess" Inuyasha said scratching his head. "Oh Souta I almost forgot, Kagome is pregnant and we adopted a kid. His name is Shippo. Do you want to come over and meet him? You can hang out with Shippo and Rin tonight I want to ask Kagome something tonight" Inuyasha said still staring at the spinning object.

"OH MY GOD!" Souta exclaimed "I would love to come over!". Inuyasha looked up at the young boy.

"All you got out of that was going over to my house" Inuyasha said with an amused look.

"No I got everything else to"

"Okay" Inuyasha said and laid back down. "Finish your homework and we can go. Your mom will probly have a field day meeting Iris." Inuyasha said getting out his phone to tell the cat demon.

"Right!" Souta said and started to do his homework fasted and with more effort then before. Inuyasha called Iris

Iris and Inuyasha's phone conversation

"Hey Inuyasha! How did it go?"

"Fine. Souta and Kagomes mother are going to come over for dinner"

"WHAT! WHY DIDN;T YOU TELL ME SOONER I WOULD HAVE PREPARED! WE HAVE NOTHING NICE TO EAT!"

"Clam down I'm sure they won't care'

"THT DOESNT MEAN I DON'T! YOU OWE ME!"

"Okay. Hey is it okay if you watch Shippo for me tonight?"

"Do you ever call me just to see how I'm doing or do you call me just to get something from me?"

"A little bit of both I think"

"Ugh whatever! I'll have dinner ready and yes I'll watch him"

"Did you get it"

"Yes its the one you picked out. I had to drag Sessh it there with Rin and the dogs! Do you know how much trouble I go through for you?"

"Yes I know and your great for it"

"Good!"

"I'll see you soon if I can get Kagome away from her mother"

"Haha! Good luck! Us girls love to talk! Alright See you!"

"Yea bye"

"bye! Sesshomaru, Rin , Shippo set the table!"

End of phone call

Inuyasha sighed and laughed a little at thinking about Sesshomaru setting the table. Inuyasha looked at his new "brother"

"Hey Kid you ready?"

"Yup let me get my shoes" Souta said and ran off to the door. Inuyasha got up and walked to the living room swinging his car keys. He walked in the and two females looked up at him. 'They really do look alike' Inuyasha thought.

"Hey I thought that you would like to come for dinner with my family. You can meet your adopted grandson .' Inuyasha said and Kagome's mother jumped up and got her shoes on.

"Well what are you waiting for" She said and opened door. Inuyasha and Kagome shared a quick look before her mother hurried. They all got into there cars and drove to Inuyasha's house. From outside you could hear Iris yelling at the dog for taking a piece of food from the table and saying that Sesshomaru taught them that. Kagome laughed and got out of the car. They all went into to Inuyasha's huge mansion. (Inuyasha's house is the picture above).

"Your here! Hi! I'm Iris" Iris said to Kagome's mother and her brother.

"Nice to meet you I' Kagomes mother"

"So, I've heard and who are you?" Iris asked Souta who was in fact blushing like crazy.

"S-Souta" Souta managed to spit out. A warm smile appeared on her beautiful face.

"Sesshomaru come meet our guests" Iris said looking over at her mate. Sesshomaru sighed and walked over putting one hand around Iris's waist and the other one out to shake hands. Everybody got introduced and then Shippo walked over and pulled Souta over to the play room with Rin.

"Not so fast" Iris said outing her hand on her hip. "Where do you think your going?" Iris said raising her eyebrow. They turned around with kids-caught-in-the-cookie-jar-faces.

"Giving him a tour mommy" Rin said with a big smile.

"Yea nice try get back here dinner time" Iris said The three guilty kids slumped to the table. Kagome laughed. Sesshomaru smiled at his mates motherly insist.

"Shippo did you even say hi to your mother?" Inuyasha said very daddy like. Kagome blushed. Shippo ran over to Kagome.

"Mommy! Sorry I didn't notice you there! I haven't seen you guys since you were your way to play upstairs." Shippo said jumping into his mothers arms hugging her tightly. Kagomes blush was crimson. Inuyasha blushed a bit to. Everybody laughed but the kids and Kagome and Inuyasha. "Mommy me and Rin had so much fun! We rode the dogs and swam. It was so fun!" Shippo explained to his mother. Kagome smiled ad laughed at her son.

"Shippo you weren't suppose to tell Iris that we rode the dogs!" Rin said "Opps!" Shippo said . Everybody looked at the angry cat demon.

"I leave you guys alone for an hour to shower and you ride the dogs! What if they got hurt?" Iris yelled at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha laughed at his brother

"You should really be more careful hiding things. You get caught every time" Inuyasha said to his brother.

"Shut up Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said

"I'll get you later but now our foods getting cold" Iris said leading everyone to the table. They sat ate and talked. Everybody had a great time after dinner Souta, Shippo and Rin went to play with the dogs in the play room while the rest of them had wine and beer and talked. Souta was going to sleep over with Shippo and Rin while Kagomes mother went home.

"Alright Kagome and I are going out." Inuyasha said and took a little red box from Iris.

"Have fun you to!" Iris said with a smile and sent the two out the door.

Hey guys sorry it took so long family issues and its been really hard with school and stuff ! I hope you like it and tell me what you think! I'll update soon!


	12. Marry me, Kagome?

Kagome and Inuyasha got into Inuyasha's red Porsche.

"Date night huh?" Kagome teased. Inuyasha smirked to himself "Yea something like that" Inuyasha started the car while Kagome turned on the radio. 106.7 Just Give me a Reason played. Kagome smiled and turned it up. She loved this song. She started singing along to the song and mouthing the words to Inuyasha as he drove. He laughed at his mate. She could be so silly at times. "Come on sing! I know you know the lyrics!" Kagome screamed over the song. "What are you crazy? I'm not singing that crap" Inuyasha replied and Kagome began to pout. Inuyasha sighed in defeat and sang the boys part on the song. He used funny actions like Kagome and she was dying of laughter. Then the two started sing together laughing, they did this all the way to hill Shrine. They finally got there and they parked.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked looking around. Inuyasha smiled and looked out over the hill. "Somewhere very special to me" He replied. Kagome looked at him and smiled. He smiled sadly at her and got out. He walked around and opened her door. "Thanks" Kagome said smiling and looking around at the beautiful shrine. "It's gorgeous" She said in awe.

"Its where my Father proposed to my Mom" Inuyasha said looking at the shrine. He held out his arm and walked her into the shrine. "Its the Shrine of lovers. Its told that a long time ago a young demon man and a mortal woman fell in love on this hill. They would meet here every day at sunset, they'd have to meet in secret because it was forbidden for a mortal and a demon to be together at the time. The demon was already married to another demon woman and they had a son. When the human woman found out she was in so much pain she was going to jump off the hills cliff but the man found her in time and saved her. He then told her he wanted nobody else but her and he didn't care what the rules said. He proposed to her and she accepted. He then broke it off with his wife but he knew that they could never be together so he became the strongest demon there lived so that he made the rules and nobody could hurt his new mortal wife. They lived happily for a long time, they had a son and he was a half demon. His mother and Father loved there two sons with a passion but when the demon man was killed trying to protect his family , there was no one stopping them from killing his mortal wife and kids. Fortunately for them his son the full demon was now the strongest so he held protection over his new mother. Then a sad day came when the half-demon was only six years old his mother died of cancer. By then they just found a way mortals could mate with demons. So the eldest son took in his half brother with his mate they raised him. In honor of there fallen ruler the demons and humans alike built this shrine." Inuyasha said leading her through the shrine out onto the over look of the city. "They were my parents. Sesshomaru and Iris told me this story when I was 10 years old. On the day my mother died they took me to this temple and told me Iris held me in her arms while I cried like a baby" Inuyasha said with sorrowed filled eyes. Kagome put one hand on his face, he gave her a sad smile. "I've been alone until I met you." Inuyasha said turning towards her. She smiled and gave him a kiss that was full of love and comfort. They broke from the kiss and pressed there foreheads together, hands intertwining.

"I love you Inuyasha and I want you to know that I will never in my life ever leave you. No matter how mad I get, I will never leave you," She gave him a kiss "Ever" He smiled and they kissed again. He pulled away and got on one knee taking Kagome totally out of surprise.

"Kagome I love you and I never want to be without you" he said pulling out a small red box. He opened it and reveled a 17 carrot diamond ring. She gasped at the shinning stone.

"Marry me, Kagome?"

"Yes, Yes ,Yes A million times yes!" Kagome threw herself into his arms. They both laughed and kissed. Tears exploding from both of there eyes. Just then fireworks exploded into the sky. Sango and Miroku came out cheering with sprinklers and shampan. "I said a few drinks not the forth of July!" Inuyasha said laughing

"Its all his fault" Sango said pointing at Miroku. He just smiled and nodded. Kagome laughed and hugged Inuyasha so tightly. She kissed him about a billion times. They all laughed and drank and had a mini party. The rest night was all fun then they all went home at 2am.

Hey Guys I hoped you liked the story! They are going to get married soon! So comment and I'll keep writing!


	13. Girl day

Sorry this chapters going to be short but the story is coming to an end soon. I've already planned out the other

It was the next morning, Iris was getting Shippo and Rin to go to daycare. While Sesshomaru was making waffles and bacon. Kagome woke up in Inuyasha's arms. She smiled and rolled over to look at his face, his eyes opened.  
"Hey" Kagome said with a warm smile  
"Hey" He said returning the smile. Kagome looked at the clock it was 8 o'clock. "Aren't you going shopping with Iris and Sango today?" Inuyasha said with a yawn. Inuyahsa bent down and kissed her stomach , then her lips. Kagome nodded and smiled at her mate.  
"Come on lets go take a shower" Inuyasha said and picked her up bridal style. They took a shower and got dressed together.  
"Shippo you have a wear your jacket its snowing" Iris commanded Holding the fox demons jacket. Rin was trying to ride Ah and failing.  
"Give it up. She's going to force you anyway Kid" Sesshomaru said picking up Rin and setting her on the counter.  
"Fine" Shippo gave in and put his coat on, grumbling about cat demons.  
"You are just like Inuyasha you know that" Iris said smiling at the young demon.  
"Pick me up" Shippo said holding out his arms to Iris, who picked him up. She walked over to the counter with Shippo in arms.  
"You shouldn't baby him you know" Inuyahsa said walking down the stairs with Kagome.  
"And why not"  
"Cause hes a brat as it is" Inuyasha said and Kagome hit him and took Shippo from Iris.  
"Its time for breakfast" Sesshomaru said. They all walked over to the table and took their seats.  
"Sango and Miroku will be here shortly" Iris said and cut her waffle.  
"Which mall?" Kagome asked popping a piece of bacon in her mouth.  
"Arrow Mall. It has a bunch of great stories! We can even pick up some baby clothes."  
"I've never heard of that mall"  
"That's because its a demon mall"  
"Then how can Sango go"  
"Sango's a demon slayer. She can go anywhere she wants"  
"I see" Kagome said they all finished their food and got ready to leave but the guys because they stay home and watch football, while drinking beers. They all have a great day where they went. Sango, Kagome and Iris all boned on shopping and the spa. The three boys got drunk and watched football. While the other kids just played.

Sorry its really short but next chapter is going to be the wedding and the birth of the baby! Alright hope you liked it!


End file.
